sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobusaki "Yaku" Hakanoshi
Nobusaki "Yaku" Hakanoshi 'is a fan based character created by http://jadethebat.deviantart.com/ Basic Information *'Name: 'Nbousaki Hakanoshi *'Gender: 'Male *'A.K.A: 'Yaku Hakanoshi, First Citizen Hakanoshi (By the inhabitants of Black Dragon Island), Brother (By Shimo). *'Age: '20 *'Birthplace: 'Mt. Fujiyama, Japan. *'Home: 'Black Dragon Island. *'Species: 'Hedgehog *'Class: 'Dragon Keeper (Black Dragon) *'Friends: 'Monique Ebazu (Main Henchgirl), Doctor Eggman (On again/Off again partner-in-crime) Several of Jade's various enemies. *'Family: 'Shimo Hakanoshi (Sister), Akuma Hakanoshi (Eviler twin brother and personal foe), Rutako Hakanoshi (Father), Amika Hakanoshi (Mother, deceased). *'Enemies: 'Jaden Von Bat (Archnemesis/Frienemy), Sonic and the gang. *'Likes: 'Gardening, bathing, training, meditation, performing acts of villainry, when his subjects obey the laws he set, fighting, Shimo, Jade (To a degree). *'Dislikes: 'When someone is mistreating Shimo, Jade (To a degree), betrayal, being disturbed during his down time, evil without a cause, people being unkind to the environment, when people threaten the inhabitance of his island. *'Hobbies: 'Bathing in his personal osen, training, gardening, unwinding at times, villainry, ruling. *'Favorite Food: 'Ramen *'Fur: 'Purple *'Skin Color: 'Caucasian *'Eye Color: 'Orange *'Attire: 'Bandaged Upper-body, Blackish grey cape lined with red lining, autumn green shoulder pads with gold frame, dark red vest, Blackish Grey pants, Dark red shoes. *'Alignment: 'Evil (To a degree) *'Powers and abilities: Martial arts, Element manipulation, can transform miscellaneous creatures and items into monsters, superhuman strength, super speed. *'Weakness: '''Allergic to lychee. Entourage Monique Ebazu Monique is Yaku's henchgirl, she is also Jade's first Ex-Girlfriend who planned to take over the United Federation. She now serves as his Shimo. Professor Zion Prower Zion is the engineer of the Brotherhood of the Black Dragon. He creates the mechas that are used for certain tasks in Yaku's schemes. Bruce Vulako One of the enforcers of the Brotherhood. Personality Yaku is a benevolent ruler and creator of Black Dragon Island and gamemaster type of villain. LIke his sister, he follows the traditions of his haritage. He does not believe in being evil without a cause. In battle, he is merciless. His motifs as a villain are to preserve nature and it's beauty from those who want to destroy it and to do so, will take over the world if he has to. Until he defeats Jade (Which he doubts will ever happen), he is currently satisfied with doing this with the environment he created for the island. Speech He speaks in a similar manner to that of Jade (Only more sensible) and Shimo (Except he knows how to use idioms properly). When Jade defeats him, he claims his catchphrase, "Well played, Jaden Von Bat". As a baby (More to come) His childhood with Shimo For years after his mother's death, Yaku (Known as Nobusaki at the time) has been very close to Shimo. Their bond was unbreakable as brother and sister. One night, there was an attack on the village. After this attack, he decided it wasn't safe for him to stay and requested his father to not tell Shimo why he left her, but to make up a story as to what the attack was about. His past with Jade Some time after that, he is sent to live in the Vidoshi temple to undergo his training. Two years after Jade's arrival to the village, he studied and trained becoming the 9th successor of the Fist of the Dragon, which he did not even though was the best student. Dispite sparking a friendship with im, this angered Yaku to the point that he could no longer keep his anger in check and the darkness of the Black Dragon took over his intentions. Thankfully, due to eons of generations before him, it only corrupted his mind, not his heart and soul. He has been blamed by Jade and other survivors of an attack on the village for burning it down. Since then, the two have been nemeses. Creating Black Dragon Island After fleeing to somewhere off the coast of the United Federation, he spent 8 years creating and landscaping to a new island which to this day is used as his primary base of operations as well as a tourist resort to fund his plans. Trivia * In the early thought process, Yaku (A nameless character at the time) had three alternate variations of him and one placeholder character from the Archie comics. **'Amethyst Von Bat (Variation 1): 'Jade's evil twin brother and equel who later appeared in variations 2 and 3 of Yaku's life. He was later scrapped as the main antagonist for a short-lived fan-fic based in the Sonic Universe, Absolute Chaos. **'Snively Robotnik (Renamed Snively Bonaparte): 'Snively served as the primary enemy of the Freedom Fighters (Lead by Jade's third variation) and placeholder prototype of Yaku, reimagined as a decendent of Napoleon Bonaparte trying to accomplish what his forefather couldn't; conqure the world. He used mutants that he created by means of a variation of the roboticizer. He had Sleet and Dingo as his dirty workers who used to be old allies of Jade's father. **The twisted, merciless final enemy of Jade who killed his father for no reason whatsoever. **The main antagonist on a currently non-revsited battle monster concept. *Also in this process, like his sister, he has had one known non-Sonic character who served as his prototype. **'Geo Sanderson (Image above): '''Originally to be a Shoyru. The sworn enemy of Monty Jones (Jade's second prototype) who is sore because he cut off his hand. He was later reimagined into an Ixi and made into the archnemesis of Harold Newman. *Before his current look, Yaku has had two versions of another outfit. **He started out barefoot like Shimo and wore a black tank top and pants. **His hairstyle and appearence were altered slightly with the edition of footwear and a jacket. *Yaku can be compared to Gru (In terms of being a villain who cares about family) and Hiroto Minaka (In terms of his theme as a villain) *Yaku is based off of the stereotype of Anime Supervillains (Specifically, Naruto villain, Itachi Uchiha) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Trained Fighters